


Where No One Goes

by Barbela



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanvid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbela/pseuds/Barbela
Summary: I couldn't stop thinking about this when I was watching S07E18 lol





	Where No One Goes

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop thinking about this when I was watching S07E18 lol


End file.
